


How The Mighty Fall

by robinreborn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinreborn/pseuds/robinreborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had gotten up after worse than this. He had started fights in worse shape then this. Why wasn't he getting up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Mighty Fall

“THUNDERBOLT TEMPO” The bolts cut through a group of enemies and you look over to where Zoro is fighting, or was, you haven’t heard the cries of the dying and clash of steel for a while.  
  
There’s no one there.  
  
Zoro is laying on the ground.  
  
Dropping a particularly stubborn goon with a blow to the head you rush over. Now is not the time for him to be napping.  
  
“ZORO.” Your heels sink into the blood soaked sand. “Get up” You poke his side with your toe.  
  
He doesn’t move.  No. It’s okay its fine. He’s being stubborn.  You know this because his head is still on his body and none of his wounds look that bad. He’s been in way worse shape than this and started fights.  
  
You’ll never forget how open his chest was after Mihawk.  
  
Still he started fights.  
  
You kneel down and shake his shoulder. Still nothing.  
  
“Zoro get up.” He doesn’t move.  
  
There’s blood on the back of his head. It can’t be his.  
  
“Zoro.” You shake him again.  Still nothing.  
  
“Get! Up! Lazy!” Your arm is shaking as much as your voice when you hit his shoulder.   
  
His muscles have too much give.  
  
No.  
  
“Zoro wake up.” Your crying when did you start crying.  
  
You keep shaking him.  
  
 He has to get up.  
  
You can feel the bloody sand stick to your legs as you sink into it slightly.  
  
Red tipped dress shoes come up to you.  
  
When did the others get here?  
  
Sanji pulls you off of him.  
  
You watch Robin part his hair by the blood.    
It’s a bullet wound.

No.  
  
Sanji is holding you upright.  
He hasn’t said anything.  
  
You can’t stop crying.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It was really fun for me to try writing as Nami. I got the idea for this after thinking 'man the east blue crew has seen Zoro go through some serious shit. i feel like it would be hard to believe he died unless he was missing a head' and 5 tissues later this was finished.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed  
> -Chell


End file.
